A non-limitative application is directed to a wireless apparatus, in particular cellular mobile phones, and is especially adapted to the requirements of the W-CDMA, WiFi and WiMAX cellular and wireless standards.
Generally speaking, the transmission chain of a wireless apparatus, for example a mobile phone, comprises a digital stage and an analog front-end-module coupled to an antenna. The digital stage and the front-end module are mutually coupled through a digital to analog conversion stage.
In order to reduce the number of bits in the digital to analog conversion stage, a high frequency sigma-delta modulator is used.